1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for repairing a verge.
2. Description of Related Art
In particular in areas outside towns and cities, the problem occurs of damage to verges of roads, such as country roads. The relatively narrow roads force the traffic to use the verges when trying to avoid or overtake other traffic. In bends, damage is also caused by the fact that traffic cuts off corners or takes the bends too wide. This may result in deep trenches and trails and often produces dangerously high and steep edges on the side of the metalling of the road. Once these trenches and trails have formed, the process of deepening is accelerated by the fact that precipitation collects in the lower parts. This water leads to soft mud in the trenches which is easily moved along when a vehicle drives through the trenches again.
In addition, the road surface itself may become damaged as the road surface is no longer supported at the location of the trenches. As a result thereof, the road surface can easily cave in or break away.
It is therefore important to prevent damage to the verge or to repair any damage in time. Damage may be prevented by covering the verge with strips of rubble or by laying grass concrete blocks. The drawback of this solution is the high cost associated with arranging the rubble or the grass concrete blocks on the verge.
In addition, it is often not desirable to give traffic users the impression that the road has been widened by providing metalling next to the standard road, since this results in an increase in travelling speed and consequently leads to dangerous traffic situations.
On the other hand, it is possible to repair the verge regularly. This is usually carried out by means of a crane provided with a scoop which removes portions of the verge and fills up the trenches again therewith. However, this is very labour-intensive and time-consuming. In addition, there is a risk that the scoop may damage the road surface.
It is now an object of the invention to reduce or to prevent the abovementioned drawbacks.